


Baby Titans

by Robstar4Ever



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BBRAE is truly my fourth fav. TT couple, Babies, CyBee is 5th fav. ship, Cybee, F/M, Good Parents(Wink), Nightstar - Freeform, SpedChire, Superheroes with Babies, flinx - Freeform, i decided to do top three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robstar4Ever/pseuds/Robstar4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My top 3 Teen Titans couples have children. <br/>Third fav.- SpedChire<br/>2nd fav. Flinx<br/>Top. Robstar/NightStar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans.

__________BABY NAMES__________

\----NIGHTSTAR----

"Hey Star, what should we call my little bumgorf?"  
"Nightwing it is our bumgorf. Not just yours."  
''Ha-ha Star. I'm just joking. I don't know."  
"Nightwing, it is a female. There are many feminine names. What about Leah?"  
"No that's what Speedy and Cheshire are gonna name theirs."  
"I believe it is Lian."  
"Oh. Well it will get confusing."  
"Alright. How about Mary?"  
"Great way to honor my mother Star. That's actually really nice."  
"May we change it to Mar'i? So that it may have a Tamaranean influence."  
"Great it's decided. Mar'i Grayson. I love you so much Star."  
"Love you too Richard. And you too little bumgorf"

\----FLINX---+  
"Wally be serious!!"  
"I am! I just thought it was a good idea to name it Peach.!"(AN: I just thoughtful Kid Flash as the Mario type.)  
"We are not naming it after some princess that always here captured by a stupid dragon!"  
"It's a turtle that happens to breath fire!"  
"Whatever. What about..hmmm... Ooh! I know! What about Claire!"  
"No. Zelda?"  
"Enough with the video game characters!! We need to have name. Star and Dick already have a name!" yelled Jinx.  
"Elizabeth?" suggested Kid.  
"No. How bout Molly?"  
"No. Tiffany?"  
"No. Wait. You douchebag!! Those are the names of your exes!!!"  
"I'm sorry!! I couldn't think of any others!! What about Scarlet?"  
"That's actually a good idea. She can carry on the name Scarlet Speedster! It's perfect Wally!! Oh my God!!!! PERFECT!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WALLY!!!"  
"Woah. Jinx your hugs are too tight. I think youve been hanging with Starfire too much."  
"Sorry I'm too excited!"  
"Me too. I loved you ever since I saw you at that museum. I knew you be the one to slow me down. I'm pretty sure our little Scarlet will be faster than me.  
"Love you too Wally West and Scarlet."

\----SpedChire----

"Jade, honey. I'm home!!"  
"Hi babe how was patrol?"  
"Nice but I missed the presence of your sexy body."Aawww thanks Roy. I've been coming up with names for our little kitten in here."  
"Hey little one. I'm your papa. You're lucky that your mama is the prettiest woman in the world. You'll get to see us in about 2 weeks. Even if you don't understand or see me just know that we love you no matter what happens in the future."  
Cheshire was brought to tears. "You'll be the best father to our child."  
"Thanks hun. Soo, uhh, oh yeah! Those names?"  
"You ready? When you hear the best name say it, okay. Alright here it goes. Rachel, Bethany, Diane, Christina, Sandra, Hele-,"  
"Jade, honey, those names.remind me of, well, me. What about names that sound good with your last name? Like Lian? Lian Nguyen-Harper."  
"That's actually really cool. Wait no its not cool. It's PERFECT!!" Oh I love you Roy."  
"Love you too Jade."


	2. Scarlet West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the first baby to be born?

***TITANS TOWER IN THE KITCHEN***

"Wally, I want a blueberry scone."  
"Coming right up." Kid raced to the market and grabbed a pack of two blueberry scones.  
"Thank you. Now I want a..hmm. let's see...ooh! a blueberry muffin with whipped cream."  
"Here my lady." He raced to the store and grabbed a dozen muffins leaving a $20 bill.  
"Thanks. Now I want blueberry gelato from Italy, English muffins with blueberry marmalade, and blueberry funnel cake. Racing to Italy, England, and to the bakery he grabbed the foods and gave it to Jinx.  
"I-I-I'm so fre-freakin tired," he said between pants.  
"Last think I promise. Pleeeeeaaase I want a croissant with nutella."  
Racing to France, he grabbed a box of croissants and gave then to Jinx. "Ooh I forgot Belgian chocolate. Pleeeeeeeaaaaasse??????????"  
Kid gave a frustrated sigh. "No."  
"Please? I promise it will be the last."  
"Jinx, enough. It's too much," he said with a strict tone.  
"But, I-"  
"SHUT UP JINX! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I'M TIRED??! I'M GOING OUT OF MY WAY TO GET WHATEVER YOU WANT AND YORE USING IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!!!"  
"AM NOT!!! YOU'RE JUST COMPLAINING AND ACTING LIKE. A BABY!!! YOU DONT GET TIRED THAT EASILY!!!"  
"WELL I CAN iF I WANT TO!!"  
"GUYS!!!"shouted Raven." SHUT UP ALREADY."  
" KID IS BEING LAZY!"  
"I AM NOT LAZY!!! YOU'RE JUST BEING A SPOILED BRAT."  
"Jinx, let Kid Flash rest for an hour. Kid Flash, just go get those chocolates."  
"Fine," they both grumbled.  
He raced to Belgium but on his way back, he walked around Belgium slowly, to make Jinx call him and want to apologize. Then, he heard his communicator ring.  
" You stupid idiot!!!!"  
"Raven? What's happening?"  
"What's happening is that Jinx's water broke. See?"  
"WALLACE FUCKIN WEST!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"  
"I got chocolate?" he said weakly.  
"Get your sorry ass over here! NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
He raced to the infirmary and saw Jinx crying. The Titans were outside except for Raven.  
"Come on Jinx push harder!!!"  
"Uuunnngh! Where is Kid?"  
"Here," he said.  
Jinx started crying."He-Help me Wally!"  
"Raven's gonna take care of you."  
"I'm so-sorry ab-about the fo-food. I didn't know that I was taking advantage of you. I guess I am a spoiled brat. UUUUUNNNNNGH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Jinx," he said while holding her hand tightly,"I'm sorry too. I was being a brat myself. Push harder! I know you'll make it!!"  
With four more pushes, she gave birth  
She had purple eyes, which was a combination of her parents.   
"Congrats,"said Raven."what's her name?"  
"Scarlet Jen West."  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
"We did it Wally!"  
"I know. Can I hold her?"  
"Sure."  
"Hey little one. I'm Kid Flash, you're dad. That's youre mom, Jinx. I promise that we'll be the best parents ever." He gave the both of them a quick kiss on their foreheads. "Come in and see Scarlet West."  
"She is a very cute bumgorf of yours," said Starfire. "Congrats bro." Said Beast Boy.  
"You finally did something right, Wally," joked Nightwing.  
"Thanks man."  
"Did it hurt?" asked Cheshire.  
"No pain at all."  
"You sure are strong sister," commented Bee.  
"Thanks I'm pretty tired. Good Night guys."  
"Night."  
Kid layed in the bed with his daughter and fiance.  
"Love you Jinx. Love you Scarlet."  
"Love you too Wally."  
She rested her head onto his chest and laid their daughter on his chest with his arms around them and fell asleep.


End file.
